


Stein um Stein

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Daniel ist es zu unordentlich.Tom ist ausnahmsweise mal unschuldig.Fanni ist ein Pinguin.Und Domen? Der verschenkt Kieselsteine.





	

Stein um Stein  
Daniel liebte Puzzle, je schwieriger und komplizierter, desto besser. Er genoss die Herausforderung und natürlich auch die Befriedigung nach dem er ein schweres Puzzle hatte lösen können.   
Er liebte aber auch Ordnung und verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, als wieder einmal die Unordnung und das Chaos seines Mitbewohners auf die Seite seines Hotelbettes hinübergeschwappt zu sein schien. Überall lagen T-Shirts, Hosen und Socken herum und auf Daniels Kopfkissen thronte sogar ein schwarzer Turnschuhe. Schnaubend pflückte der Blonde den anstößigen Schuh von seinem Kopfkissen, fasste ihn mit spitzen Fingern an und trat um das Bett herum.   
Wie erwartet lag Anders‘ halbleere Reisetasche auf dem Boden vor dem Bett und mit gekrauster Nase ließ Daniel den alten Schuh fallen. Gerade wollte er sich abwenden, als ihm plötzlich etwas auf dem Nachttisch ins Auge fiel. Vier Kieselsteine, alle unterschiedlich in Farbe und Größe, aber dennoch alle abgerundet und flach, lagen dort ordentlich der Größe nach sortiert in einer Reihe. Daniel runzelte die Stirn, während er überlegte, ob Fanni schon immer Steine gesammelt haben mochte, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern den Kleineren jemals mit Steinen gesehen oder ihn darüber reden gehört zu haben.  
Er war neugierig, aber dennoch traute er sich nicht einen der Kiesel anzufassen. Stattdessen trat er, nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf die Hotelzimmertür, näher an den Nachttisch heran und beugte sich voller Neugier über die so unterschiedlichen Steine. Aber, auch aus größerer Nähe, wirkten die Steine noch immer wie normale Kiesel und es schien nichts Besonderes an ihnen zu sein. Und er konnte auch keinen Grund nennen, warum Fanni sie auf diese seltsame Art und Weise, oder überhaupt zur Schau stellen sollte.  
„Die Magazine sind nicht von mir! Ich bin unschuldig!“, die unerwartete Stimme aus Richtung der Tür ließ Daniel zusammenzucken und er wich hastig einen Schritt zurück. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er den Schreck überwunden hatte, dann drehte er sich zu Tom, der leger gegen die Wand lehnte und ihn angrinste, „Will ich wissen, was du ihm gezeigt hast?“  
„Nur ein Witz, Tande.“, Tom stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat neugierig an Daniels Seite, „Und selbst wenn … Fanni würde dabei doch eh nur hochrot ...“ Nun entdeckte auch er die Steine, als er sich auf Daniels Schulter abstützte, „Spionierst du unserem Küken nach?“ „Quatsch.“, Daniel schnaubte und deutete auf die Steinchen, „Er hat sein Chaos verbreitet … Und dann hab ich das entdeckt … Weißt du was das ist?“   
Tom öffnete den Mund, aber Daniel winkte ab, „Sag nicht Kieselsteine! Ich will wissen, warum Fannemel Kieselsteine sammelt und … sie aufbewahrt ...“ „Vögel fressen Steine zur Verdauung?“, schlug Tom vor, aber wieder schnaubte der Jüngere nur, „Klar ...“ „Er ist nun mal ein Küken und das sind … kleine Steine.“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und schlang die Arme um Daniels Taille, „Komm … vielleicht ist es einfach nur eine Sammlung? Du sammelst doch auch Slipper … Wir sind alle etwas … seltsam.“ Daniel brummte nur und Tom küsste ihn, „Wenn es dich so brennend interessiert, dann … Du könntest ihn einfach fragen?“  
Daniel seufzte. Er mochte Fanni wirklich. Der Kleine war intelligent, lustig und ein guter Freund, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er sich sehr in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Vielleicht lag es an den fehlenden Leistungen, aber Daniel hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass noch etwas Anderes hinter dieser Veränderung steckte.  
„Gut, wenn du nicht willst … Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit ...“, Tom beugte sich vor und griff zu Daniels Horror nach einem der ordentlich aufgereihten Steine, betrachtete ihn kurz und steckte ihn dann in seine Tasche, „Wenn sie ihm wichtig sind, dann wird er danach fragen … Und wenn nicht, dann sind es einfach nur bunte Kieselsteine ...“ Daniel wirkte nicht von Toms Plan überzeugt, aber Tom küsste ihn einfach nur auf die Wange, „Vertrau mir, Tande.“ Bevor Daniel noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Tom auch schon das Zimmer verlassen. Der Blonde starrte auf die geschlossene Tür und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Wie oft hatte er diesen Satz schon gehört, bevor Tom irgendetwas Waghalsiges, Verrücktes oder einfach nur Dummes getan hatte?

Anders öffnete einige Stunden später die Zimmertür und polterte lautstark in das bis dahin stille Zimmer hinein. Schläfrig hob Daniel bei dem Lärm den Kopf und musste sich ein Lächeln verbeißen, als er die kleine, von einem viel zu großen Regenmantel umhüllte, Gestalt des ehemaligen Rekordhalters näher kommen sehen konnte. Seit Anders seinen grell orangen Regenmantel irgendwo verloren hatte, trug er regelmäßig den Mantel von Stjernen und hatte schnell den Spitznamen „Pinguin“, der sich mittlerweile in allen Nationen verbreitet hatte, verpasst bekommen gehabt.  
Der orange Pinguin ließ den Rucksack fallen und begann sich aus der übergroßen Jacke zu schälen. Aber, bevor er das Kleidungsstück achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ, fischte er scheinbar noch etwas aus einer der Taschen und hielt es sicher in seiner Faust, während er an den Nachttisch trat.   
Daniel behielt den Kleineren wachsam im Auge, sah wie Anders plötzlich innehielt und die Stirn runzelte. Die blassen Lippen bewegten sich, als Anders scheinbar durchzählte und schließlich perplex aufsah und nervös schien.  
„Ist was, Küken?“, Daniel stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und beobachtete Anders, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Ja ...“, aber Anders öffnete aber gleichzeitig seine geballte Faust und präsentierte einen der Steine, den er Daniel entgegenhielt, „Warst du an meinen Sachen? Hast du einen meiner Kieselsteine gesehen?“  
„Nein.“, Daniel fuhr sich durch die Haare, setzte sich dann aber auf, „Wieso fragst du? Sind sie etwas … Besonderes?“ „Nein ...“, Anders zuckte mit den Achseln, eine zurückhaltende, aber gleichzeitig auch eine verlegen wirkende Geste, „Domen … gibt sie mir. Seit dem ersten Springen … Jedes Wochenende einen ...“ Selbstvergessen strichen seine Finger über die glatt geschliffene Oberfläche des Kiesels, „Es ist seltsam … Aber, ich mag ihn … Und ich will ihn nicht verärgern … indem ich einen verliere ...“ „Der Kiesel taucht bestimmt wieder auf. Bestimmt vor dem Abendessen ...“, versuchte Daniel den Älteren aufzumuntern, aber Fanni ließ sich nur seufzend auf die Bettkante sinken und seine Wangen nahmen eine leichte, pinke Färbung an, „Hoffentlich ...“

Es gelang Daniel tatsächlich Tom den gestohlenen Kiesel abzuschwatzen, so dass er beim Abendessen neben Fannis Teller lag. Der Kleinere strahlte und wieder verfärbten sich die Wangen pink, als Domen ihm vom Nachbartisch aus, auf die Schulter tippte, „Hast du nachher wieder Zeit? Ich muss dich doch beim Autorennen schlagen!“  
„Eigentlich wollten wir mit Tom die Pinguine aus Madagascar gucken“, Daniel hatte den beinahe bittenden Blick des Kleineren aufgefangen und tätschelte Fannis Wange, „Du solltest auch bleiben, vielleicht erkennst du ja ein paar deiner Artgenossen wieder, Pinguinchen.“ Domen gab daraufhin einen seltsam erstickten Laut von sich und wich Daniels fragenden Blick aus, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Ja.“, die Stimme des jungen Slowenen piepte, fast als hätte der Stimmbruch ihn ein zweites Mal ereilt und eilig schob er den Stuhl zurück, „Ich … Ich glaube Goran hat mich gerufen … Oder Peter … Ja, genau … Peter!“

Später am Abend, Fanni war längst mit Domen aufgebrochen, saßen Tom und Daniel nebeneinander auf dem breiten Doppelbett. Der Laptop stand auf Toms Beinen, Daniels blonder Schopf lehnte an der Schulter des Älteren und beide starrten lachend auf den Bildschirm, auf dem Skipper gerade verschiedene Kieselsteine betrachtete und Kowalski dem schamhaft errötenden Private ernsthaft erklärte: „Das Pinguinmännchen sucht den perfekten Kiesel, um ihm dem potentiellen Partner als Geschenk zu präsentieren. Sollte das Geschenk angenommen werden, ist dies der Beginn einer lebenslangen Liebe.“


End file.
